Mirotic
by Foxlover
Summary: You want me, You’ve fallen for me, You’re crazy over me. You’re my slave, I got you under my skin
1. Dog Eat Dog World

Wow, here we are again. I'm slightly bored and I kept thinking, "Hmm, I need a Yusuke story to read." Seriously, I look all over the Yu Yu Hakusho section, and I get like three or four Yusuke results. What about our main hero?! He needs some OC love too! So, this is where I come in! Here we are folks; the first installment of my YusukeOC stories.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Yu Yu Hakusho and it belongs to the creator Yoshihiro Togashi.

_Thoughts_

"Spoken Word"

Something about this particular morning hadn't seemed right from the time Madelyn woke up from her sleep till she stepped into her new class room. She currently lived in a new apartment with her mother and brother after moving from the small town of Pikesville, Maryland; to the land of the sun. Her mother, a worker of a self owned company thought it would be great idea to expand their horizons and make more money and moved the family across the sea.

Madelyn, of course, thought this was the most ridiculous idea that her mother had ever come up with. At first there was the thought of running away, but where would she go? Her mother and her brother were the only family she had ever known of besides her crazy grandmother with the fourteen cats. Instead of ending her life right then and there, Madelyn threw down the towel and packed up her room the following week.

Now, here she is at her new high school starting her life all over again. Standing in front of the classroom in front of twenty-three students was not the way she had pictured her first twenty minutes of school to be. She had hoped to slip into the classroom undetected and sit in the back while the students carried on with their school work, but unfortunately her curly brown mop of hair and tanned skin made her the center of attention in a crowd of small pale dark-haired people.

The principal was the first one to spot her in said crowd of people. The small squat man had a friendly, but stern face. He didn't look like the American teachers who couldn't give a damn if their students missed half of the school year and failed.

"Ah," He started in English. It was a bit accented, but it was good nonetheless "You must be Madelyn Brookhaven, (1) welcome to Sarasaki Junior High, I hope you enjoy your stay here. Call me Principal Takenaka." He smiled and bowed his head in her direction and she forced herself to smile back. She was surely not going to enjoy her time in a foreign school with different people. If regular junior high was a pain in the ass, what made her think that a foreign junior high would be even different?

She bowed back and smiled "Thank you for accepting me, I'm going to do my best here."

"That's exactly the response I was hoping for out of my students." He chuckled "Here, let me take you to your classroom, may I see your schedule?"

She took it out of her bag and handed it to him. He took it with a smiled and looked down at the paper. Then within a second of reading her homeroom number he grimaced.

"Is there something wrong Sir?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Uh, it's just that…nothing, never mind, come with me." He replied waving her off.

She followed behind him down the long hallway and up some stairs.

"Here we are." He said pointing to a classroom door that was closed. From the noise that was coming out of there meant that the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

He opened the door and the classroom got utterly silent with the exception of two students fighting in the back of the classroom.

"Give it back Urameshi, that's my rice cake!" a tall orange-haired boy was on the bottom of the tussle and seemed to be losing

"Well now Kuwabara, I've been telling you, it's a dog eat dog world out there and I just happen to be a dog who likes rice cakes." The smaller boy out of the two had placed his foot on the taller boys face and was eating his prize. His gelled black hair and green uniform was what made him stand out.

Madelyn was having a hard time translating this face paced language, but from what she could tell from context clues was that the larger boy had just lost his lunch.

"Alright you two, cut it out before I put you both in detention!" Takenaka clapped his hands twice for silence and waited for the two to find their seats.

The tall one stood up and brushed off his blue uniform and fumed "You just wait Urameshi; I'll see you after school!"

"Yeah, whatever." The smaller boy waved him off and sat in his seat putting his feet up on the desk.

"This isn't your house Mr. Urameshi; please remove your feet from school property." Mr. Takenaka sighed and walked over to the podium in the front of the class room.

"This is Brookhaven Madelyn; I hope you all welcome her to this school as if she had been here from the beginning of the school year." He gestured over to the girl standing by the door.

Noticing that her name had been called and she had been introduced, she bowed and smiled at the student body. "It's nice to meet you all."

"As you can see, she speaks a bit of Japanese, but that doesn't mean you guy can slack off on learning English." He said sternly, you could tell he was talking to a few select students

"Can I sit down now?" she whispered to Mr. Takenaka trying not to be noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." He replied smiling. It was almost as if he was two different people. One cared and loved all and the other was stern and would put his foot down when needed. "How about over there?" He said pointing to the desk behind the kid in the green uniform.

"Uh, okay, thanks." She said looking over to the empty seat.

She tried not to make any eye contact with the students in the room and walked over to the desk and sat down the in chair. She kept her head down and tried not to make a lot movement. It seemed to her that they were watching her every move. Sighing she put her head in her hands. _I can't wait until this day is over and done with. As soon as I get home I'm heading straight to the freezer and I'm eating that entire carton of ice cream._

"Hey, are you listening?"

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Uh, what?" she answered back.

"I was telling you that my name is Yusuke Urameshi." The boy with the green uniform had turned around in his seat and was talking to her. This had seemed weird to her seeing because as soon as she saw him, she didn't think he would be the type to introduce them self so nicely.

"Nice to meet you," She said putting a smile on her face. It wouldn't hurt to try and make friends with this boy. "My name is Madelyn."

"Urameshi, what do you think you're doing?" came a voice from across the room. It was the taller boy with the orange hair.

"I'm being nice for once, dumbass!" Yusuke stood up with such a force that it knocked his chair down.

It seemed as if the taller boy had used some kind of super human power because within a second of her looking up at him form across the room, he had run across the room and grabbed her hand looking into her face.

"Don't worry pretty lady, I, Kuzuma Kuwabara will protect you from this beast." He smiled at her and tried to get closer but a smack on the back of the head prevented him from moving any further.

"I thought I told you two to cut it out." Said Mr. Takenaka standing behind the group with a book in his hand raised as if to strike again "This is the last time I'm going to tell you."

"I was just trying to be nice." Said Yusuke pouting and looking in the other direction

"You're like a wolf in a flock of sheep Urameshi; you were just trying to corrupt this sweet girl!" Kuwabara stood up and stuck his finger in Yusuke's direction

"Shut up idiot!" shouted Yusuke putting his fists up.

"Alright, detention for the both of you." Mr. Takenaka stepped in between them. He hit them both on the back of the head with the book. He looked around for one last time and then there was total silence from the class and walked out of the door.

Madelyn sighed and put her head down on her desk. This is just what she needed on her first day of a new school in a new country. If these boys didn't shut up she'd be the talk of the school without having to open her mouth once.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher walked into the classroom. He was going to ask for silence again, but then he realized there was no need for it. The entire classroom was watching the commotion that was going on in the back of the classroom.

"Mr. Urameshi, Mr. Kuwabara, do I have to ask you two to take your seats?" He put his papers on the podium and looked towards the two students

"No, you don't have to 'cause I'm leaving." Yusuke stood up and walked out of the door

The teacher sighed and continued on with his lesson. This seemed at little weird to Madelyn. Isn't the teacher supposed to make sure that their students stay in school? _Apparently not, it's a dog eat dog world out here._ She thought to herself quoting Yusuke. She hadn't even known the boy for more than twenty minutes and she was already quoting him. Pulling out her textbooks she began listening to the teacher who was writing at the chalk board.

_Afterschool_

Madelyn put her books into her bag after the bell had rung and the students had left the classroom. She sighed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. It was a long way home from here and the sun would be setting soon.

_The last thing I need is to be found dead and savagely raped in an alleyway._ She thought to herself, walking faster.

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. _Oh my Buddha. Oh sweet Mother of God. Oh Jesus please help me._

"Excuse me Miss, you dropped your book." Called a voice behind her.

"Oh," she voiced "Thank you." She turned around to see the person and was surprised.

"You?" She exclaimed, eyes opening wide.

"Yes, what about me?" He asked with confusion on his face.

"You're the last person who would pick up a book for someone, Urameshi Yusuke." She replied with her hands on her hips.

"Well, excuse me Miss. I don't even know what I'm talking about." Said Yusuke shoving the book into her hands. He tried to walk around her, but she stayed him with her hand on his arm.

"You didn't seem so friendly when you were walking out of class." She said while trying to put her book in her bag

"I don't take any crap from teachers." He said haughtily crossing his arms with a smile.

"Mr. Takenaka was trying to maintain order." She said defending the teacher.

"Oh, so you're one of those suck up types. I see what I'm getting into." He frowned and tried for the other direction.

"Wait, what are you talking about Mr. I don't even know what I'm talking about." She mocked him. "You don't know anything about me yet."

"Yet?" He questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"I say we make a pack."

"I don't got any money for you."

"I said a pack, not a bet dumb face." She said shaking her head while laughing slightly. "I'm new here and I need a friend so how 'bout we make a truce and then we can hang out together." She stuck her hand out and waited for him to grab it. When he did, she smiled.

"I don't have to buy you anything?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe." She replied smiling. She turned around and continued for home. _Eh, that entire carton of ice cream doesn't look so good right about now._


	2. Guess and Check

Wow, it's been a long time since I've typed the first chapter. I've been lazy, I know and I'm sorry. I just didn't feel the need to write. Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted. I feel like Yusuke is out of character a little bit, so I'll try and fix that. Onward ho!

_Thoughts_

"Spoken Word"

_Flashback_

_

* * *

  
_

It had been a full year since that evening that Madelyn first spoke to Yusuke Urameshi. It was weird at first; to learn that he was one of the top delinquents in town, but that didn't stop her from being nice to him. She remembered that evening that they first spoke to each other.

_I can't believe he asked he if had to buy me something. Do all girls in this town want money from boys?_ She thought to herself

They had hanged out after that night; before school and after, when he felt the need to attend. On the weekends they hung out with Kazuma Kuwabara, who was very loud and obnoxious, but she learned to love him for the little stuff. His love for cats was what Madelyn loved the most. He had the cutest one that would mew and purr like no tomorrow. She had also met Shizuru Kuwabara, the oldest one in the family and an avid smoker. Madelyn didn't mind it. Her father had been a smoker before he passed. The smell brought back some good memories. They all hung out and played video games at Kuwabara's house and watched movies at Yusuke's. They had yet to hang out over her house because she hadn't introduced her friends to her mother yet.

Madelyn knew her mother wouldn't care for her friends because of their measly background…and hobbies…

It wasn't Yusuke's fault if he fought in the streets…and in parks...and places of business…and food shops.

Okay, so it might have been his fault. Those thugs shouldn't have picked fights with him in the first place if they didn't want to lose their teeth and go crying home to their mothers.

Then she had learned about Yusuke's school attendance. Every other week, he would attend school for a couple of days and then for the next week he would relax at home or skip classes when he felt he didn't need to be there. This annoyed Madelyn slightly

"_Do you want to fail?" she yelled at him_

"_Why would I do that?" he answered back calmly, putting a fresh candy into his mouth_

"_If you keep skipping school you're going to end up repeating the same year, stupid!" she smacked him on the back of the head and the candy fell out of his mouth_

"_Hey, that was my last piece!" he looked down at the candy that fell onto the ground and then looked at her glaring. _

_She glared right back at him._

"_You know how much that candy cost?" Yusuke placed his hands on her shoulders shaking her._

"_I'll buy you all the candy you want if you go to school and pass the test that's coming up."_

"_That test isn't for the next couple of months." Yusuke said, digging his hands into his pockets. He wasn't sure if he needed to shake her again, but if he did, she might actually hit him back._

"_Well I guess you'll just have to attend school for those months to pass, now won't you Yu-Chan" she smiled at him. She dangled a piece of candy in front of his face and held it out of reach so he couldn't quickly snatch it away. She was famous for doing that to him when she wanted to tease him with something._

"_What makes you think I'll attend school just for some candy?" he looked at her with his eyebrow raised._

"_It's free; you're getting it from me, and the chance to say that you beat me at something." She took his hand and placed the candy inside. "Besides, a little school didn't hurt anyone, did it?"_

"I hate this stupid class." She mumbled to herself. Madelyn was getting a headache from looking at the numbers on the board so long. It all seemed jumbled up to her now with all the signs and equations.

"Have anything to share with the class Ms. Brookhaven?" asked the teacher

"No Sensei." She said turning a little red. She didn't know she was talking out loud to herself. She looked over to the desk next to her. Yusuke hadn't shown up to school today and earlier she heard on the loud speaker that Mr. Takenaka had been looking for him. _I wonder what he did this time._

"Well maybe you could come up and show the class how to do solve this problem then." The teacher said holding out a piece of chalk to her.

"No problem sensei." She said standing with a smile. _Damn it, I hate trigonometry. I have no idea how to do this; I guess I'll have to wing it. _She started to put random number into the equation to try and solve the side for the triangle. _ Oh wow, that's right._

"Now explain to the class how you got that answer Ms. Brookhaven."

"Guess and check." She replied shrugging.

"What?" The teacher looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"I guess the numbers to put in there and then I did the check in my head." She said turning to the class.

"Well, that's not the way we do it in Japan Ms. Brookhaven. Maybe a little detention can help you learn how to do this correctly." The teacher walked to the podium and pulled out a pink paper and started writing on it, probably her name and then the time of the detention. The he handed it to her. "I'll see you after school."

She took it grudgingly and walked back to her desk. _They give you detentions for the stupidest things here._ The bell rang for the next period and the teacher wrote the homework for that night quickly on the board before the next teacher came in. "I expect this to be done without 'guess and check'"

The students groaned at the amount, but wrote the page numbers down.

* * *

_Detention_

Madelyn hadn't seen Yusuke all day and it had worried her the entire day. Even when he was skipping school, he would sneak in during lunch and they would sit on top of the roof and share a bento together.

_He's a tough hardened delinquent. He should be fine. It's not like he's doing something crazy, like playing in traffic or something. Stop worrying yourself girlie!_

She sighed and continued to do the work she "cheated on" and waited for the detention to be over

"This'll teach you to cheat and use shortcuts on work. You should work hard like the rest of the students here. All that American trash you learned should have left your head by now Ms. Brookhaven." Said the teacher smirking

She tightened her grip on her pencil. "Yes Sensei." She gritted her teeth. Every teacher in the damn school was crooked. No wonder why Yusuke didn't attend school everyday. He probably couldn't stand teachers.

The teacher turned to look at the clock and noticed how late it was getting. "Well, I guess we're done for today Ms. Brookhaven, lets not cheat again, okay?" The teacher smiled

"Yes Sensei." Madelyn bowed not looking and turned to walk out the door.

"I hope Yusuke isn't mad at me for not meeting him," She said "I'll just stop by his house to see where he was. We should probably hang this weekend too, like we do every weekend, maybe the beach this time though, I haven't been near one since I first got here." She made a note mentally about the beach. She wasn't sure if Yusuke or Kuwabara liked the beach, but she was a swimmer and she couldn't stay away from the water to too long. When she was smaller her mother used to tell her she should have been born a mermaid for all the swimming that she did.

Madelyn turned around to walk to towards Yusuke's apartment that he shared with his mother. She had met Atsuko once and she seemed like a nice lady. When she was drunk, that is. When she wasn't drunk, she was a completely different person. She seemed wise in fact and had her head on her shoulders. It was a nice change from seeing her drunk all the time. She could get a little crazy when she was drunk. Last time Madelyn was in Atsuko's presence when she was drunk, Atsuko tried to conduct a wedding ceremony between Madelyn and a potted plant.

Madelyn finally arrived at the Urameshi residence and knocked on the door. She didn't get an answer. She bent down and reached underneath the rotting stone on the step and found the spare key that Yusuke had shown her once. Unlocking the door, she went in, took off her shoes and peered around to see if anyone was home.

"Atsuko-san?" she called. No answer. Of course she wouldn't be here; it was only 5 o'clock in the evening. She was bound to be out all night at a bar with buddies.

"Yusuke?" she called again. Complete silence.

This was starting to worry her. Usually when she visited one of them was home and the other was out somewhere. Both of them were out and it worried her. She looked around for any sight of robbery or kidnapping. Not that she knew what to look for. She had never witnessed either of them. A jingle made her start and she looked down toward her bag where her cell phone was ringing.

_Goddamn phone_

"Hello?" she answered

"Madelyn…" it was Atsuko

"Atsuko, where are you? Do I need come and pick you up? I'm at the apartment and-"

"Yusuke…"Atsuko wailed.

"What's wrong with Yusuke? " Madelyn panicked

"Yusuke, oh god, Yusuke!" Atsuko wailed once more

"Atsuko-san, please! Tell me what's going on!"

"Yusuke….he's…" there was more crying "Yusuke is dead!"

"He's what?" Madelyn stood there in the middle of the apartment dumbfounded. Had she heard Atsuko wrong? And if this was a joke, it wasn't funny at all. This was her best friend they were talking about.

"He's dead." Atsuko, by this time, was just sobbing words into the phone

"How did this happen?" Madelyn was tearing up. She dropped her phone onto the floor after she heard Atsuko utter those words. He's too stupid to die. What was his problem? How dare he leave her alone with Kazuma? He was the one person she had in this entire country that she could actually share her ramblings with. He didn't understand them most of the time, but he tried too at least. Maybe he just listened so that he had something to chuckle about later. That didn't matter to her though. So long as she was in his presence….

"Why is this happening to me?" Madelyn slowly sunk down to the floor onto her knees. "Why are people I care about dying?" she looked up towards the ceiling tears falling down her cheeks creating a path for the next ones. "Yusuke, you idiot, if you showed up to school today, your stupid ass wouldn't be dead."

"You never listen!" Madelyn screamed, her voice breaking because of the tears. She pounded the floor with her fists sobbing. She could hear Atsuko from her phone sobbing also.

She grabbed her phone and tried to calm her self. Her voice was steady but her tears kept coming "I have to go home now Atsuko-san, but I'll be back tomorrow and then everyday after that. Is that okay with you?"

Atsuko couldn't form words it seemed so Madelyn could wait until she was okay to speak with her.

"I'll come over tomorrow and we can talk then, okay?" She clenched the phone in her hand to stop the sob that was forming in her throat. Then she closed her phone with a snap and then threw it across the room where it fell to the floor and the battery popped out.

Madelyn felt sick suddenly. She ran to the bathroom and threw up her lunch. She was too tired to move now and she felt dizzy. It would be best if she laid down now.

She walked into the room that was the closest and fell down on the bed. It smelt like her friend. Yusuke.

Her sobs were renewed as soon as she knew whose bed she lay in. She clenched the pillow he had put his head on to sleep and fell asleep.

* * *

Eyes opened and some ones sight looked onto the horizon of the setting sun

"What the hell?" he looked around and saw that he was above the city.

Above the city?

"What is going on here…?"

"Oh dear." A female voice came from behind him

"What's going on here?" he asked looking around him

"Well, it seems there's been a mistake." The woman he was looking at was looking through a black book and she was riding a…oar?

"You weren't supposed to die today."

"WHAT?"

* * *

You know what to do folks.

Hit this button

You know you want to.


End file.
